The present disclosure and embodiments thereof are in the field of microelectronic devices and the method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a deformable closed-loop multi-layered material structure, which can be used with healthcare, medical, personal and communicational microelectronics.
Patterned electronic microstructures (or substrates) have gained popularity in the field of healthcare, medical, personal and communicational microelectronics, in that the patterned electronic microstructures can be manufactured economically through sheet/roll or wafer based microlithography. Depending on the circumstances of application, certain patterned electronic microstructures require non-planar closed loop structures. For example, cone shaped electronic microstructures, which are provided with batteries and silicon dies, can be embedded into contact lenses to provided so-called active lenses; tubular shaped electronic microstructures can be used as biological tubular structures or as a drug delivery mechanism. Conventionally, the non-planar patterned electronic microstructures are manufactured by building and coupling numerous individual flat microstructures (for example, arcs for cone shaped electronic microstructures and strips for tubular electronic microstructures). For each individual flat microstructure, multiple layers of polymers are stacked as films or sheets, which are formed with patterned metal films. For conventionally made electronic microstructures, each flat microstructure is extremely small and needs to be individually formed into its final shape, which elevates the difficulties for manufacturing. After the manufacture of the individual flat microstructures, they are mechanically and electrically coupled to each other to provide final non-planar devices. In generally, conventionally made electronic microstructures are structurally complex and costly to manufacture and the non-planar profile of the final products cannot be ensured.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove with respect to conventional non-planar closed loop structures that can be used with healthcare, medical, personal and communicational microelectronics.